romance
by dannycast
Summary: pequeño corto de rick y michonne


Hola aquí una historia RICHONNE

Los de Alexandria se encontraban construyendo las casas hace dos semanas habían sido destruidas por una horda de caminantes fueron pocas las casas que lograron sobrevivir una de esas fue la de rick que la compartía con la jessi, ron y sam Anderson.

Jessie se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno a ron , sam , Judith y rick que no paraba de sonreírle a la mujer, michonne bajaba lentamente las escalera un poco hastiada de la escena familiar que veía, se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la casa cuando una voz la detuvo.

No piensas desayunar- pregunto Carl desde arriba de las escalera.

No tengo hambre y debo ayudarle a Maggie con algunas cosas- dijo michonne mientras veía bajar a Carl de las escalera

Está bien iré contigo- dijo Carl mientras intentaba salir pero michonne no se lo permitió

Ve a desayunar- y porque tu si te puedes ir y yo no- reprocho Carl – solo ve- le dijo michonne mientras le lanzaba una de esas miradas de hazme caso por favor, resignado Carl se fue a la cocina y se unió a la familia feliz un poco decepcionado.

Todo está bien Carl?- pregunto rick que veía cayado a su hijo mientras comía- si papa todo está bien- dijo sin ánimos – y michonne?- pregunto rick al ver que no bajaba para unirse a ellos- se fue tenía que ayudarle a maggie con algo-le explico Carl. Rick se quedó pensando que desde hace unos días no veía a michonne en los tiempos de comida de la casa, es más ya no la veía en la casa, se iba muy temprano y regresaba muy noche y las únicas veces que lograba verla estaba trabajando o en casa de Maggie se preguntaba si la presencia de jessie tenía que ver , deseaba preguntarle pero no quería incomodarla o tal vez simplemente es su forma de adaptarse a nuevas personas después de todo siempre han sido ellos 4, Carl, Judith , michonne y el incluir nuevas personas a la familia no es fácil.

Michonne se encontraba caminando por las calles vacía de Alexandria era muy temprano asi que las personas se encontraban desayunando o levantándose, hasta que una persona interrumpió

Hey –dijo rosita- hey contesto michonne, que haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto rosita mientras caminaba junto con ella, rosita había visto desde hace días que michonne ya no se mantenía con los grimes - nada- respondió michonne sin animos – es por jessie que estas asi?- pregunto rosita sin rodeos - michonne sabía que todos se habían dado cuenta de lo incomoda que se sentía ella con la otra mujer en la casa de rick la mayoría menos rick pero que podía hacer ella fue quien le dijo que le diera una oportunidad a Alexandria y a las personas y supongo que eso está haciendo pero debía admitir que le dolía , rosita al ver que michonne no respondió le dijo- no durara lo que tiene con jessie, solo espero que para cuando se dé cuenta no sea demasiado tarde- como la sabes?- pregunto michonne – el té necesita -respondio rosita. Michonne solo le dio una risa sarcástica a esa repuesta – al igual que a daryl-expreso michonne. En ese momento se encontraron a Abraham y se llevó a rosita con él para ver a sasha y bob que se encontraban en la armería.

A lo lejos se podía ver a daryl y carol jugueteando juntos cerca de la motocicleta de daryl a michonne le parece increíble que daryl se le atreviera a confesar a carol y esta lo aceptara bueno supongo que los celos fueron el mayor impulso de daryl a dar el siguiente paso al ver que carol estaba siendo cortejada por varios alejandrinos el amor estaba en el aire no era la única pareja también estaba tara y Denise e incluso Carl y enid aunque esta última todavía no se ha hecho oficial podía ver los escapes de estos dos para ir al bosque y leer comic todos estaban hallando su lugar en Alexandria todos parecían encajar poco a poco excepto ella que parecía estar fuera de lugar.

Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para ir a la casa de Maggie miro a Spencer caminar a la parte alejada de las casas la parte de atrás de alexandria , michonne lo siguió a una pequeña casa donde se escondió y escucho la conversación que tenía con otros 5 hombres de un plan para quitarle a rick el puesto de líder era enserio el pequeño mocoso pensaba arrebatarle el poder al exsherrif, le causo un poco de gracia una vez que los 5 hombres salieron ella entro.

Sabía que me estabas siguiendo- hablo Spencer mientras miraba los planos de Alexandria – a michonne le sorprendió un poco acaso el mocoso quería q ella supiera de su plan, sin duda no había quedado nada bien después de la muerte de su familia –Spencer pudo notar la cara de confusión de michonne al no entender porque él le mostraría los planes a alguien que rick considera su mano derecha –sabes que no pienso permitir que continúes con tu absurdo plan- le dijo michonne acercándose a el .

Sabes cuando todo el grupo apareció por primera vez tú fuiste uno de los personajes que más me llamo la atención- decía spencer con un estilo sexy. Michonne rio en sus adentro enserio el mocoso de unos posible 10 años menor que ella estaba coqueteándole- michonne cruzo los brazos y simplemente agudizo la mirada no pensaba seguirle el juego. Spencer rio sínicamente y se acercó al oído de ella y le susurro - _no es de esa maner_ a – a michonne le corrió una energía que le sorprendió al tener al chico muy cerca. Spencer noto q su acercamiento tuvo algún efecto en ella ya que michonne se alejó y sus brazos ya no estaban cruzado, Spencer se iba acercando más y más mientras michonne daba pasos hacia atrás ambos sin dejar de mirarse un vez que la tuvo acorralada contra la pared le volvió a susurrar al oído- _tu puedes ser mejor líder que rick –_ ambos fueron sorprendido cuando la puerta se abrió y vieron Glenn caérsele de las manos una bolsa , glenn estaba sorprendido- yo..yo solo vine.. a .. Dejar unas cosas lamento si interrumpí algo - balbuceaba glen mientras volvía a recoger la bolsa. En ese momento michonne aprovecho se deshizo del agarre de Spencer saludo a Glenn muy nerviosa y se fue, Spencer salió con una sonrisa y Glenn no salía del asombro no podía creer lo que acababa de ver Spencer y michonne.

Maggie miro que Spencer y michonne venían saliendo del mismo lugar pero no les dio mucha importancia y fue a buscar a Glenn- Glenn te pasa algo?- al ver a su esposo un poco asombrado- no me vas a creer lo que acabo de ver- le dijo glen.

Que michonne y Spencer están en una relación- decía Maggie mientras parpadeaba de asombro- woa y yo que pensé que ella le gustaba rick- si yo también pensé lo mismo pero ya sabes rick está perdido con la rubia- expreso Glenn – pero en qué momento paso , ni siquiera los hemos visto juntos , será un relación secreta? Debo de decirle a las chicas- decía un poco emocionada Maggie michonne siempre ha sido reservada y habla muy poco con los demás a menos que sea rick . Maggie no debemos decirle a nadie y menos a rick es la vida privada de michonne – sentenciaba Glenn sabia que Maggie fue la que ayudo a daryl con carol sabía que le gustaba hacer de cupido a su esposa.

Vamos cariño te prometo que no le diré a nadie si – aseguraba Maggie con una sonrisa cómplice- Glenn asintió y vio cómo su mujer salió corriendo sabía que esto sería un lio, esperaba que rick no se enterara ,la verdad que el y Spencer no se llevan muy bien la semana pasada casi lo expulsa por un supuesto plan de sacarlo de Alexandria si no hubiera sido por la intervención de michonne el chico ya estuviera muy lejos un momento acaso desde entonces anda con Spencer eso explica xq lo defendió para que el se quedara aunque ella alego que era por el aprecio que le tuvo a diana, Glenn esperaba que ella no estuviera siendo manipulada por él.

Maggie le conto a todo el grupo de mujeres que se encontraba reunido en la sala de su casa, rosita no podía creer lo que Maggie les decía michonne y Spencer juntos pero no creyó que se lo inventaran, Maggie vio como sasha, tara, rosita, Carol y enid se sorprendieron pero igual apoyaban la relación de michonne ella también merecía ser feliz aun si no lo es con rick Maggie les conto una especie de plan para que ellos dieran el paso de oficializar su relación y principalmente para hacer una intervención femenina con michonne, entonces ya saben que hacer ,nos vemos dentro de una hora en la casa de rick lleven sus armas- decía Maggie con una sonrisa

Michonne decidió regresar temprano a casa para su suerte la encontró vacía, se dio cuenta que Judith estaba en su cuarto por los balbuceos que escuchaba y fue a verla, michonne decidió jugar con ella y decirle cosas como me extrañaste, quien extrañas a su compañera de aventuras – y..o le balbuceaba Judith mientras alzaba sus brazos para que la cargara - rick se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta observando la escena de michonne y Judith.

Tenías tiempo de no jugar con ella, te extraña- michonne se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la sexy voz con asentó sureño de rick , también pudo sentir su mirada fuerte sobre ella eso le hacía ponerse nerviosa.

No he tenido tiempo- fue lo único que michonne le dijo mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Judith sin mirar a rick.

Últimamente no tienes tiempo para Carl y Judith sucede algo?- expuso rick mientras se tocaba el pelo con una mano- michonne adoraba como él se tocaba el pelo rebelde y como esos ojos azules buscaban los suyos por una repuesta, rick podía notar que michonne le esquivaba la mirada –michonne si deseas tomarte un descaso está bien solo tienes que decírmelo recuerdas que ya te lo había dicho, yo lo entenderé rick

No es eso es solo que – michonne se detuvo realmente no sabía cómo continuar qué le diría que no estaba en casa porque le dolía ver como sus sonrisa ahora eran de jessie , que ahora todo el mundo de rick gira alrededor de la rubia.

Rick vio que michonne se debatía era la primera vez que veía a la mujer dudar de sí misma y eso no le gustaba - es solo que?- pregunto acercándose un poco más a ella.

Michonne levanto la vista del suelo para encontrarse con la de rick- es solo que estoy confundida- expreso con tristeza

Rick se acercó más a ella tanto que ambos podían sentir su respiración rick se perdió en sus ojos- _es por jessi_ – dijo a pocos centímetros de los labios de michonne- _si es por ella pídemelo y le diré que se vaya con carol o Maggie-_ michonne se sorprendió de las palabra que le acababa de dar rick y más de la cercanía de sus labios a los suyos que con cada palabra sus labios se rosaban una corriente eléctrica corrió por todo el cuerpo de michonne cuando una mano de rick se puso en su sintura y este pretendía acercarla mas para fundirse en un beso

Cuando Justo en ese momento Carl los interrumpió

Michonne te busca carol, sasha, rosita, tara , enid y Maggie- anuncio Carl mientras tomaba a Judith y le daba una sonrisa a su padre.

Paso algo?- pregunto rick ya apartado de michonne con las manos en la cintura y un poco nervioso

No, solo me dijeron que es un asunto de chicas- expreso Carl un poco molesto porque enid no le habían contado que estaban tramando las mujeres – ha todas traen bolsos y maletas- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Rick le dio una mirada a michonne como preguntando de que se trata y ella solo levanto los hombres y movió la cabeza en forma de que no sabía.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y vieron a las mujeres sentadas todas con una sonrisa y en efecto todas llevaban maletas y bolsas, Maggie se levantó y se dirigió a los dos- rick michonne se quedara en mi casa una semana con todas las chicas - ambos vieron a Maggie con cara de confusión

Rick automáticamente dijo- NO – Maggie se enfureció un poco y le dijo con vos fuerte- te estoy avisando no pidiendo permiso ella es la única que decide. Michonne que estaba sorprendida y confundida por la intervención.

Maggie tienes algún problema con Glenn?- pregunto curiosa michonne cuando vio la sonrisita de Maggie lo supo todo.

GLENN el té conto lo que vio esta mañana es por eso que todas están aquí-declaro michonne mientras cruzaba los brazos, Carl y rick se miraron confundidos, no entendían la escena que se estaba desarrollando en la sala de su casa.

Vamos michonne esto es algo genial no permitas que rick te lo arruine- expreso Maggie con una sonrisa

rick estaba más confundido que antes y le dio una mirada a michonne preguntando desde cuando él le arruinaba la vida y de que estaba hablando maggie. Michonne le respondió con una mirada de no hagas caso.

Maggie pudo notar el intercambio de miradas cómplices entre rick y michonne y un poco confundida pregunto- entre ustedes pasa algo?

Carl que se encontraba al lado con Judith en brazos con una sonrisa dijo- antes de que ustedes vinieran ellos estaban teniendo un momento íntimo.

CARL- gritaron al mismo tiempo michonne y rick

QUE- gritaron Maggie y jessie que acaba de salir de la cocina solo para alcanzar a escuchar a Carl soltar la noticia.

Justo en ese momento

Glenn interrumpió corriendo

Michonne lo siento no quise contarle a Maggie de tu relación con Spencer pero - dejo de hablar Glenn mientras observa como a todos los presente se les caía la cara y más a rick.

Dije algo malo?- pregunto Glenn al ver el silencio y las miradas tensas

Maggie se acercó a su esposo y le dijo- ellos acaban de tener su primer momento íntimo.

A.. sí que tú y spencer tienen algo? - manifestó rick mientras se tocaba con un mano la barba y la otra en la cintura a Carl le dio un poco de risa la forma en que su papa mostraba lo celos

Michonne trago saliva ahora cómo explicaría toda la situación de spencer.

Rick .. yoo..- michonne no podía lograr ver los ojos inquisidores de rick sobre ella el la estaba juzgando.

Yo no hice nada malo- alzo la vos un poco molesta rick la miraba con desconfianza

NoooO, ENTONCES PORQUE NO ME DIJISTES QUE ESTABAS TENIENDO UN AMORILLO CON EL CHICO RUBIO, Y QUE POR ESO SON LAS SALIDAS TAN TEMPRANO Y LAS LLEGADAS TARDE - Expreso molesto y celoso rick

Tus eres el menos indicado para decirme esas cosas, yo no te dije nada cuando trajiste a nuestra casa a jessie sin consultarnos- contrarresto michonne

Almeno jessie no tiene un maldito plan para sacarme de Alexandria tu amante sí, es más te aliaste con él, ahora lo entiendo por eso lo defendiste de que no lo echara de Alexandria sabias su plan y aun así lo defendiste, su cama debe ser muy buena para lograr que me hayas traicionado - asevero rick molesto justo cuando sintió una cachetada por michonne rick solo le dio una mirada de rabia, dolor y enojo tirando el florero que estaba detrás de ella al suelo en una mesa asustando a los que estaban presenciado todo sabían lo errático que podía ponerse rick cuando las cosas no le salía como quería

Ahí estaba otra vez defendiendo a jessie pensó michonne y a ella había la humillado - Maggie- llamo michonne, rick solo la observo – si – respondio maggie con nerviosismo en su vos. Me ire con ustedes – dijo sin observar a rick y dirigirse a la salida- NO TU NO TE VAS- ordeno furioso rick mientras la tomaba del brazo. Asustando a los demás pero michonne no se inmuto ante el acto de rick sabía que podía gritar, tirar cosas, incluso quemar Alexandria pero nunca le haría daño

Basta rick – expreso glen mientras trataba de hacer que soltara a michonne,

Papa para por favor suéltala - expreso Carl

Rick se comenzaba a fastidiarse la soltó- necesito hablar a solas con ella asi que se pueden ir de mi casa- ordeno pero al ver que todos dudaban de dejarla sola con el Rick le dio una mirada a michonne de vamos a aclarar las cosas solos tu y yo. Michonne asintió con la cabeza.- Estaré bien, pueden dejarnos a sola- dijo michonne suavizando su vos y la mirada. Acto seguido todos se fueron de la casa maggie le dijo que gritara cualquier cosa ellos estarán afuera incluso Carl salió pero antes se acercó a su padre y le dijo - _debes tomarlo con calma, ella te ama a ti pero papa Spencer no sería el amante de michonne en todo caso ese serias tú,he visto lo que haces por ella papa-_ rick trago saliva por lo que le acaba de confesar su hijo

Rick cerró las puertas de su casa y le puso el seguro

Me piensas matar- pregunto michonne que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones

Rick le dio una leve sonrisa y le dijo - NO a ti no mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba hasta estar cara a cara, a michonne le ponía nerviosa su cercanía

Desde cuando te acuestas con ese imbécil- pregunto rick mientras ponía una de sus manos en la pierna de michonne le encanto el sobresalto que obtuvo de ella

Michonne trago fuerte qu..ee estás haciendo rick- pregunto acalorada michonne al ver que la mano de rick estaba subiendo a su parte intima

Vamos michonne no es acaso lo que él te hace- michonne tiro la mano de rick , lo intento golpear nuevamente pero su mano fue detenida por rick- me estoy cansando de tus golpes- dijo rick – y yo que me insultes- declaro michonne.

Rick se alejó de ella y se tocó la cabeza en señal de que diablos estaba haciendo pero solo el hecho de pensar que alguien más la hizo suya lo enfurecía, está bien no se desquitaría con ella pero sabía a quién tenía que matar. Fue a la mesa y tomo su arma michonne se asustó y se puso en frente de el.

Apártate michonne- le ordeno rick

No – dijo michonne

No respondo – sentencio rick acto seguido ambos comenzaron a forcejear y rick logro tirarla al sillón cuando logro llegar a la puerta.

TE AMO- logro gritarle michonne en eso rick se detuvo tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. rick sonrió con ironía y fue a ver a michonne decepcionado , que seguía recostada en el sillón- dices eso para que no vaya a matarlo- pregunto triste.

No rick no digo eso porque me importe spencer es la verdad, la razón por la que me iba todos los días muy de mañana a trabajar y regresaba muy tarde es que odiaba verte con jessie, pensaba que ella me estaba quitando lo que es mío a ti, a Carl y Judith y lo que paso con spencer hoy en la mañana fue algo tonto simplemente me estaba seduciendo para que me uniera a su plan de sacarte de Alexandria no tengo nada con el- termino de confesar michonne aun sin levantarse del sillón estaba cansada y tenía que ser sincera, rick estaba feliz de la confesión de michonne

Porque no me los has explicado antes – pregunto curioso ya que pensándolo bien les hizo un espectáculo a todos

Me gusto verte celoso por mí - confeso michonne

Rick le dio una mirada de es enserio

Lo siento- dijo michonne con una leve sonrisa

Yo tampoco he sido muy sincero- expreso rick rascándose la frente con su arma

Me amas- manifestó michonne con una risita traviesa - más de lo que tú crees, no sabes las cosas que he hecho por ti- dijo rick bajando la mirada

A que te refieres- pregunto michonne un poco confundida

Michonne recuerdas a tyreese – sí que hay con el – bueno lo mate por haberte tocado el trasero, también al hermano de merle por haber dicho que eras su reina da Nubia y verte lujuriosamente en la prisión cuando hacías ejercicios, a Morgan por haber tenido fantasía sexuales contigo y contármelas, mate y matare a todo el que quiera alejarte de mí- confeso rick sentándose al lado de michonne

RICK- dijo michonne sacada un poco de onda

QUE, incluso Carl lo sabe, me lo dijo antes de irse- expreso rick como si lo que acababa de decir era lo más normal del mundo

Y no era más sencillo oficializar lo nuestro para que nadie se me acercara y así evitar esas muertes? – pregunto michonne

Bueno Yo nunca he hecho las cosas correctamente- dijo rick recostándose en el sillón

Michonne se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que rick le acababa de confesar.

Sabes que voy a matar a spencer no hoy pero probablemente mañana - expreso rick al no ver repuesta

Yo también te amo- le dijo rick entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella dedicándole una sonrisa

Se inclinó para besarla al principio michonne dudo pero luego se dejó llevar igual ella lo amaba con todo y sus problemas mentales desde que lo vio besando a su esposa muerta en el aire supo que rick estaba loco pero ella igual lo amaba y lo apoyaba y lo seguiría al fin del mundo si fuese necesario ambos se separaron para recuperar el aire.

Entonces yo puedo matar a jessie?- pregunto michonne

Rick le sonrio de forma sensual para volverla a besar y decirle al oído

 _ **Esa es mi reina**_

Todos se encontraban sentados afuera de la casa de rick y michonne

Oye Carl ya se tardó tu papa no deberías ver si michonne está bien- pregunto Glenn que estaba sentado abrazando a maggie

Carl le dio una sonrisa a glenn para decirle- no deberían preocuparse ella está más que bien.

Y carol?- pregunto enid

Se fue a ver a daryl- respondió tara

Porque no vamos a molestar daryl con carol?- pregunto rosita.

Ha si deberíamos hacer eso-respondió tara levantándose

Además podemos hacer una parrillada y hacer que carol hornee sus famosas galletas – opino sasha

Todos se dirigían a la casa de daryl y carol .

Maggie puedes hacerme un favor- pregunto carl acercándose a maggie , puedes cuidar a Judith un par de horas- maggie asintió con la cabeza y tomo en brazo a Judith.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que pasa Carl para que venimos a la armería- preguntaba enid mientras veía a carl sacar unas llaves y entrar.

Es solo que quería estar a solas contigo- le dijo carl acercándose a enid y tomándola por la cintura apretando su cuerpo enid pudo sentir como la parte intima de carl se sentía tan dura. Enid trago saliva ella también comenzaba a sentirse acalorada.

N..oo crees que estamos muy jóvenes- pregunto enid nerviosa

No- dijo carl de forma sensual – las reglas en el nuevo mundo cambiaron- acto seguido la empujo contra la pared y la beso apasionadamente, enid enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de carl mientras le correspondía el beso, enid podía sentir como las manos de carl la enloquecía.

Los dos chicos se encontraban desnudos abrazados dormidos en el suelo tapados con una sábana blanca.

 _CARL .. carl.. donde esta rick-_

Carl y enid se levantaron asustados para ver a un tipo de pelo largo, rubio, ojos azules

Jesus- dijo carl

Espero que les haya gustado-


End file.
